Gankutsuou
by Whimsical Fern
Summary: What really happened when Haydee found out about the Count's true identity? Oneshot. RnR. Disclaimers apply.


Just a glimpse into Haydee's supposed childhood. (Once again, I am asking for reviews...) It's quite short, so don't expect a lot...

* * *

As a child of four, Haydee didn't understand why the Count suddenly became so distant, especially since he acted warmly towards her when they first met on that street in Constantinople. She walked alone in his estate in her new, but rather long, gown, pondering upon his sudden change in character. 

A large door to the right suddenly caught her eye, and she couldn't resist the temptation to have a glimpse inside. Cautiously, she tiptoed closer and opened the door.

Looking around, Haydee shivered; the room held a strange aura that intimidated her. Thankfully, the moon above gave the sanctum a bit of illumination, so she didn't feel completely lost. As she stepped forward, Haydee's outstretched hands met something soft.

A bed?

Did someone sleep here, by any chance?

Could this be...his room?

Before Haydee could think of anything else, the door behind her flew open.

* * *

The Count didn't seem to be looking at her; he didn't even seem to notice her. He had a hand to his forehead, scrunching his eyes shut as if he were in an indescribable pain. Frightened, Haydee quickly hid behind the bed, watching her master with great care. 

Wincing in pain, he grit his vampire-like teeth and dropped to his knees. Haydee slowly stood up and walked quietly to the side, hoping to escape unnoticed. She suddenly tripped on her gown, and the Count turned his pained gaze to her.

That's when she saw it.

A bright, intricate mark on his brow made her heart stop. More than that, it scared her. His piercing gaze rooted her to the ground, making it hard for her to run away. With great difficulty, she managed to escape, breathing hard and fast, hoping that he wouldn't come after her.

The tears must've blinded her on the way, since Haydee didn't know how she ended up in the bow of his ship. She wiped her tears away, her heart still pounding; with worry or fright, she didn't know.

"Haydee."

As soon as she heard his voice, her eyes widened and she wheeled around to look at him. The mark was gone, and the piercing eyes were replaced with the gentle ones she'd always loved. But that didn't calm her down. She took a step back, but again she tripped on her dress, and it took a moment before she realized she was falling headfast into the water below.

"Haydee!!!"

She didn't expect her screams to reach his ears. She suddenly lost all hope, all consciousness, before the ocean engulfed her body mercilessly.

* * *

Haydee found herself in that familiar darkness again. Strangely, though, the cold ground felt damp beneath her. Struggling to open her eyes, she realized she was not in his room. She was in a cave. 

Her eyes met with a few bright sparks that swiftly grew in size right in front of her. Startled, she sat up and scrambled to the cave's wall.

The bonfire before her illuminated the entire cave, and almost easily, she spotted him. The Count stood up and approached her, alarmed by her expression. Haydee felt scared once more and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing the nightmare would go away quickly.

She fought away the hands that touched her shoulders, but she couldn't fight the fierce embrace that he suddenly gave her. Broken inside, Haydee sobbed loudly against his wet chest and tried to reawaken what little trust she had left for him. He held her close and shushed in her ear.

"Don't cry, my love. It's really me."

She looked up to verify his words. Indeed, his gentle eyes met hers, making her melt in his embrace. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, vowing silently never to let go. The tears resumed, and the Count stroked Haydee's damp hair.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm deeply sorry, Haydee."

Haydee shook her head and sniffed back the tears. She looked at him and attempted a smile, pleased at his relief.

Ever since then, she vowed that, despite the Ruler of the Cave's constant appearances, she would love the Count always, and serve him faithfully until the end.

* * *

Reviews, people...XD (Many thanks.) 


End file.
